Come to my window
by draz1980
Summary: Les vacances sont terminées, il faut reprendre le chemin du lycée...avec parfois de mauvaises surprises


Come to my window

- Tu es ma meilleure amie, cette phrase avait résonné tout l'été dans la tête de Santana.

C'était la dernière conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Brittany juste avant les 2 mois de vacances et depuis elle n'avait plus revu sa meilleure amie. 2 mois...une éternité pour Santana qui avait donc bien eu le temps de retourner le "problème" des centaines de fois, oui elle était amoureuse de Brittany mais c'était également sa meilleure amie et elle n'était pas prête à tout faire foirer. Car Santana était persuadée d'une chose, jamais ses parents n'accepteraient son homosexualité, ils interdiraient à Brittany de remettre un pied dans la maison, changeraient de comportement envers Santana, rien ne serait plus comme avant et elle n'était pas prête. Elle ne pouvait pas envisager ce scénarion, Brittany était trop importante. Alors, elle allait faire ce que qu'elle a toujours fait...rester la meilleure amie de Brittany et espérer que ça passe. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle n'appréhendait pas ce premier jour de classe, leur dernière année ensemble.

- Hey Santana, ça va ? Quinn interrompit les pensées de Santana qui était appuyée contre son casier dans le couloir du lycée McKinkley.

- Je vais bien, je regardais s'il n'y avait de la chair fraîche à se mettre sous la dent. J'ai entendu dire qu'on avait transféré un nouveau quaterback.

Quinn haussa les sourcils, elle avait passé tout l'été en compagnie de Santana et elle n'était pas dupe des sentiments que cette dernière éprouvait envers Brittany, elle espérait sincèrement que Santana s'accepte avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

- Santana, tu n'es pas obligée de...laisse tomber, soupira-t-elle. Voilà Puck, depuis qu'il sort avec Lauren, il est devenu beaucoup plus agréable à côtoyer. Hey Puck, cria Quinn.

- Hey, les filles. Les autres nous attendent, ils ne manquent plus que nous.

Après quelques pas ensemble, ils entrèrent dans la salle de musique .Will discutait avec Rachel à propos du choix des chansons pour cette nouvelle année, Finn regardait sa petite amie en hochant la tête, Mercedes et Tina se racontaient leurs vacances, Kurt et Blaine regardaient des magazines people, Mike montrait ses nouveaux pas à Lauren, Artie discutait avec Brittany et une autre fille qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

Dès que Brittany vit Santana, elle s'élança vers elle et lui sauta au cou. Santana ne put s'empêcher de sourire bêtement mais elle ne put s'empêcher également de se demander qui était cette jeune fille qui regardait Brittany avec de grands yeux et qui semblait l'accompagner.

- Bien, installez-vous, j'ai quelques nouvelles à vous annoncer, leur dit gravement M. Shue.

- Certains d'entre vous le savent déjà mais suite aux problèmes financiers de ses parents, Sam a du déménager et changer d'école, il ne sera donc plus parmi nous cette année. Lauren a décidé également d'arrêter le Glee Club, elle a une chance d'être qualifiée dans l'équipe olympique junior de lutte et a donc du faire un choix.

- Je suis désolée de vous laisser tomber, expliqua Lauren. Je reprends les entraînements la semaine prochaine donc je vais encore un peu rester avec vous et faire comme si je faisais toujours partie de cette famille.

- Mais bébé, tu feras toujours partie de cette famille, tu es la femme du Puckosaure, s'exclama Puck fier de lui.

- Ils nous manquent donc deux membres, ou plutôt un car Blaine est désormais inscrit dans ce lycée, c'est une des bonnes nouvelles que j'avais à vous annoncer.

- , intervint Brittany, j'aimerais prendre la parole.

- Bien sûr Brittany, nous t'écoutons.

Brittany se leva de sa chaise, prit la jeune fille inconnue par la main et se plaça au centre de la pièce.

- Je vous présente Carmen, je l'ai rencontrée durant mon stage de motocross cet été. Ses parents viennent d'emménager dans la région et elle va passer sa dernière année de lycée ici. Je pense qu'elle pourrait intégrer le glee club car elle est très jolie, elle a une belle voix et de belles dents.

L'ensemble du glee club sourit à la dernière réflexion de Brittany, ils étaient habitués aux répliques quelques fois venues de nulle part de la part de Brittany mais après 2 mois il fallait un temps de réadaptation.

Une seule personne ne réagit pas de la même manière, Santana essaya d'assimiler l'ensemble des informations, Brittany avait rencontré quelqu'un à un stage, quelqu'un dont elle tenait la main devant tout le monde, une jolie brune également hispanique et qui dévorait Brittany des yeux.

- M. Shue, tout ce que je demande c'est l'occasion de chanter devant vous et le glee club, vous allez organiser une audition de toute façon, tenta Carmen.

- Et bien pourquoi pas, nous t'écoutons Carmen.

Brittany embrassa Carmen sur la joue et alla se rasseoir à côté de Santana qui était maintenant livide.

Here we are so what you gonna do?

Do I gotta spell it out for you?

I can see that you got other plans for tonight

But I don't really care

Size me up you know I beat the best

Tick tock no time to rest

Let them say what they gonna say

But tonight I just don't really care

Come on baby we ain't gonna live forever

Let me show you all the things that we could do

You know you wanna be together

And I wanna spend the night with you

Yeah, yeah with you, yeah, yeah

Come with me tonight

We could make the night last forever, oh oh

I've seen it all I've got nothing to prove

Come on baby just make your move

Follow me lets leave it all behind tonight

Like we just don't care

Let me take you on the ride of your life

That's what I said alright

They can see what they wanna see

Cause tonight I just don't even care

Lets pretend you're mine

We could just pretend, we could just pretend, yeah yeah

You've got what I like

You've got what I like, I got what you like

Oh come on

Just one taste and you'll want more

So tell me what your waiting for...

Come on baby we ain't gonna live forever

Let me show you all the things that we could do

You know you wanna be together

And I wanna spend the night with you

Yeah, yeah, with you, yeah, yeah

So come with me tonight(we can make tonight)

We could make the night last forever

Yeah, yeah, foreverrrr

Santana n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ni ses yeux. Carmen chantait d'une voix rauque tout en ne quittant pas Brittany des yeux. Elle chantait à Brittany ce qu'elle-même aimerait lui dire si elle trouvait enfin le courage et qui plus est elle le faisait sans se soucier de ce que pourraient penser les autres membres du glee club.

Brittany se balançait sur sa chaise tout en souriant, et lorsque Carmen termina la chanson, tout le monde applaudit y compris Rachel.

- Waouw, Carmen, je ne sais que te dire à part "bienvenue au glee club", je pense sans me tromper te dire que c'est une décision unanime, dit-il en interrogeant du regard les autres membres.

- , interrompit Rachel, je pense que Carmen sera un atout considérable pour les New Directions, même si c'est évident que j'ai plus de talent qu'elle.

- Merci Rachel, dit Carmen en souriant. Je ne vous décevrai pas.

Ils rejoignirent tous Carmen pour lui souhaiter officiellement la bienvenue et Brittany la prit dans ses bras pour la féliciter.

S'en était trop pour Santana qui se leva d'un bond et quitta la pièce sans dire un mot.

Elle rejoignit les toilettes en titubant, ferma la porte derrière elle et se mit à pleurer. Ce qu'elle craignait le plus venait d'arriver, Brittany avait rencontrer quelqu'un. Et c'était de sa faute, lorsque Brittany avait quitté Artie elle n'avait pas osé se jeter à l'eau. Elle avait confessé son amour à Brittany mais ça ne suffisait pas, Brittany méritait plus que d'être "son petit secret", Brittany méritait le package complet, les sorties, les balades main dans la main et ça Santana ne pouvait pas lui offrir.

- Santana, tu es là? cria Quinn

- Dégage Fabray, je n'ai besoin de personne.

- On a tous besoin de quelqu'un Santana, je ne suis pas idiote, j'ai compris, les autres ne vont pas tarder à comprendre si tu te comportes comme ça dès que tu verras Carmen et Brittany. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, je sais aussi que Brittany t'a donné ta chance et que tu ne l'as pas saisie. Il faut parfois savoir passer à autre chose, elle mérite d'être heureuse.

- Santana, Quinn? vous êtes là? interrompit Brittany.

- Hey, Brit-Brit, dit Santana en ouvrant la porte de la toilette dans laquelle elle s'était réfugiée, tu m'as manquée.

- Toi aussi, San. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles, le stage était intensif et on avait droit qu'à un seul coup de fil, j'ai téléphoné à Lord Tubbington et je lui ai demandé de te dire bonjour de ma part, il ne l'a pas fait?

- Non, B., mais ce n'est rien, le plus important c'est que tu sois là et...

La porte des toilettes s'ouvrit à nouveau...

- ...et que tu présentes officiellement Carmen à tes deux meilleures amies

- Bonjour, je suis Carmen, tu dois être Santana, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi.

- J'aimerais pouvoir dire la même chose de toi mais ce n'est pas le cas, répondit Santana à qui Quinn écrasa le pied la prévenant de mieux se comporter.

- Ne l'écoute pas, coupa Quinn, nous avons hâte de faire ta connaissance. Pourquoi ne pas aller au Breadstix ce soir et nous raconter vos vacances?

- Bonne idée.

Santana n'arrivait pas à croire que Quinn avait réussi à l'embarquer dans cette galère. Et pourtant, il fallait qu'elle se fasse une raison, elle avait raté sa chance et n'avait en aucun cas le droit de se mêler de la vie amoureuse de Brittany. Mais après tout, peut-être qu'elle se faisait des films, que Brittany et Carmen n'entretenaient qu'une relation amicale,il ne lui restait que ce maigre espoir auquel s'accrocher.

- Mi hija, Quinn est là, cria son père

- Je vais la chercher dans sa chambre, ce sera plus simple, elle n'est peut-être pas encore totalement prête.

Quinn grimpa les escaliers, ouvrit la porte et découvrit Santana assise sur le lit les bras croisés.

- Je n'y vais pas, tu n'as qu'à y aller seule et passer une agréable soirée à écouter Carmen raconter comment elle a réparé le moteur de la moto de Brittany ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, cette fille semble douée dans tout ce qu'elle fait.

- Santana, soupira Quinn, l'autre jour j'ai été interrompue avant de pouvoir terminer ce que je voulais te dire. Si tu n'arrives pas à t'accepter, il faut laisser Brittany partir mais si tu te sens prête alors il faut te battre. Mets ta plus belle robe, sois charmante et va récupérer ta femme! c'est comme ça que vous faites à Lima Height, non?

Santana ne put s'empêcher de sourire, elle remercia Quinn, s'habilla et elles partirent enfin.

Elles arrivèrent avec quelques minutes de retard, Brittany et Carmen étaient déjà installées, elle allèrent les rejoindre.

- Waouw San, tu es magnifique, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Brittany

- Merci, Brit, tu es très belle aussi, répondit Santana

La dernière fois qu'elles étaient venues au Breadstix, Santana avait poussé Brittany dans les bras d'Artie, elle s'en était mordue les doigts même si ça lui avait fait réaliser quels étaient ses vrais sentiments pour sa meilleure amie. Qu'allait-il se passer ce soir?

Brittany raconta sa rencontre avec Carmen, comment elles avaient sympathisés tout de suite, il faut dire qu'elles étaient les deux seules filles du stage, comment Carmen avait corrigé un des garçons qui avait mal parlé à Brittany.

Santana ne se sentait pas bien, elle voyait Brittany sourire à Carmen, toucher la main de Carmen, encore une fois s'en était trop. Elle s'excusa, se leva et se dirigea vers les toilettes, le seul endroit où elle se sentait en sécurité en ce moment.

- Il faut qu'on parle, Santana se retourna et contre tout attente se retrouva nez à nez avec Carmen.

- Il n'y a rien à dire, se contenta de répondre Santana.

- Je sais que tu es amoureuse de Brittany et que c'est réciproque. Mais pour une raison que je ne comprends pas, vous n'êtes pas ensemble. Je sais aussi qu'elle me plaît beaucoup et que j'aimerais tenter ma chance, je ne te "remplacerai" jamais mais elle mérite d'être heureuse. Pour l'instant, nous sommes amies mais j'aimerais passer à l'étape suivante.

- J'étais venue dans l'optique de ma battre pour elle, mais en arrivant...je vous ai vues, vous vous dévoriez des yeux, vous rigoliez, vous vous teniez la main même quand la serveuse est venue à la table, les gens vous regardaient en chuchotant et ça c'est quelque chose que je ne pourrai pas supporter. J'aime Brittany mais je ne la mérite pas. Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur, dit Santana en essayant de retenir ses larmes.

Elles retournèrent s'installer et le reste de la soirée passa trop lentement au goût de Santana. Quinn, en voyant la détresse de son amie, ne put que poser sa main sur son épaule en chuchotant le mot courage.

Le lendemain, au glee club, Santana demanda la parole.

- J'aimerais dédicacer cette chanson à quelqu'un qui compte beaucoup pour moi.

I heard that your settled down.

That you found a girl and your married now.

I heard that your dreams came true.

Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you.

Old friend, why are you so shy?

It ain't like you to hold back or hide from the lie.

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,

But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.

I hoped you'd see my face & that you'd be reminded,

That for me, it isn't over.

Nevermind, I'll find someone like you.

I wish nothing but the best for you too.

Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said:-

"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"

Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, yeah.

You'd know how the time flies.

Only yesterday was the time of our lives.

We were born and raised in a summery haze.

Bound by the surprise of our glory days.

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,

But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.

I hoped you'd see my face & that you'd be reminded,

That for me, it isn't over yet.

Nevermind, I'll find someone like you.

I wish nothing but the best for you too.

Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said:-

"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead", yay.

Nothing compares, no worries or cares.

Regret's and mistakes they're memories made.

Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?

Nevermind, I'll find someone like you.

I wish nothing but the best for you too.

Don't forget me, I beg, I remembered you said:-

"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"

Lorsque Santana releva la tête, elle vit Brittany se lever et partir, elle vit également Quinn les larmes aux yeux et Carmen qui hochait la tête.

- Santana, c'était magnifique, commenta Rachel

- Merci, je reviens, M. Shue je dois sortir quelques instants.

Santana se dirigea vers les vestiaires, le refuge de Brittany et là où elles se donnaient rendez-vous pour leur "sweet lady kisses" comme les appelaient Brittany.

- Brit, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? pourquoi tu pleures? tu as compris la chanson n'est-ce pas? je te souhaite d'être heureuse, c'est ce que tu veux non?

- San, bien sûr que c'est ce que je veux. Mais tu n'as pas compris que c'était avec toi que je voulais l'être. Il ne s'est rien passé avec Carmen, du moins pour l'instant, j'ai cru que tu allais te battre pour moi, je ne pensais pas que tu allais abandonner aussi facilement.

- Je suis désolée Brit, tu es plus courageuse que moi, Carmen l'est aussi. Je ne te mérite pas, elle oui.

- Santana Lopez, dans 10 ans, lorsqu'on se croisera par hasard, au détour d'une rue, tu seras devenue une brillante avocate, je serai prof de danse. Peut-être que tu seras célibataire mais j'en doute, peut-être que je le serai aussi, peut-être qu'on aura une famille, mais ce que je sais c'est que même à ce moment-là quoi qu'il arrive, je t'aimerai toujours. On se dira bonjour, on fera un résumé en 10 secondes de ce que sont devenues nos vies, on parlera de Rachel qui brillera à New-York, de Kurt et Blaine et de leurs deux enfants, et ensuite on se dira au revoir, on partira chacune dans une direction et tu te souviendras de cet instant précis dans les vestiaires, ce moment où tu as décidé que tu n'étais pas assez bien pour moi, que je ne valais pas la peine que tu te battes et tu t'en voudras comme tu t'en veux à l'instant. Parce que lorsque tu réaliseras ton erreur, j'aurai déjà tourné le coin de la rue et ce sera de nouveau trop tard. Mais je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer, jamais...

- Moi non plus, Brit, moi non plus, murmura Santana, mais il était déjà trop tard, la porte des vestiaires s'était refermée sans que Brittany n'entende la dernière phrase de Santana.

Quelques jours plus tard, Carmen invita Brittany au Breadstix pour un vrai rendez-vous et Brittany ne résista pas. Elle passa la nuit chez Carmen, elle aurait aimé dire à Santana qu'elle se trompait, qu'avec des sentiments c'est beaucoup mieux. Elle avait des sentiments pour Carmen, pas aussi forts que ceux qu'elle avait pour Santana, mais Santana n'était pas prête, par contre Brittany était prête à être aimée.

Le lendemain, elles arrivèrent main dans la main, échangèrent un baiser dans la salle de musique alors que les autres membres du glee club arrivaient.

Tout le monde réagit en souriant, en leur souhaitant beaucoup de bonheur, Puck leur proposa quand même un plan à 3 mais il fut vite remis à sa place par Lauren.

Santana s'approcha et les félicita à son tour, il ne fallait pas qu'elle pleure, cétait elle qui avait poussé Brittany dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre...encore une fois.

- Tu es plus courageuse que tu ne le crois, lui glissa Quinn en lui serrant la main. Je suis là, cette année va passer vite, on va se changer les idées, on va remporter le titre et ensuite on partira à l'université. Tout ira bien, tu verras.

Et en effet, l'année passa vite. Tout le monde s'habitua assez vite au couple formé par Brittany et Carmen, bien sûr elles eurent droit à quelques remarques déplacées et homophobes mais Carmen les balaya d'un revers de la main, le seul coup dur fut quand on inscrit les mots "sales lesbiennes" sur le casier de Brittany...les membres du glee club furent vite au courant et allèrent aider les deux jeunes filles à nettoyer tout ça, Brittany n'avait pas pleuré car tous ses amis étaient là pour l'aider, tous sauf Santana qui elle avait pleuré en voyant l'inscription.

Santana avait changé au cours de cette année, pas forcément dans le bon sens, elle recommença à se moquer de Rachel, d'Artie et elle se mit à sortir avec le nouveau quaterback. Elle continua à voir Brittany mais seulement dans les cadre de l'école et du glee club, elle lui manquait terriblement mais ne voulait pas l'admettre, Santana "the bitch" Lopez ne s'était jamais laissé le droit d'avoir un coeur. Elle était néanmoins civilisée lorsqu'elle se trouvait en présence de Carmen car elle savait qu'elle ne devait s'en prendre qu'à elle même.

Seule Quinn, au courant de la détresse de son amie, savait que ce côté "bitch" n'était qu'une couverture afin de cacher son mal être. Elle gardait toujours un oeil sur Santana qui passait parfois des soirées entières à noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool, ça se finissait toujours avec une Santana en larmes hurlant le nom de Brittany avant de s'endormir dans les bras de Quinn.

Le glee club remporta enfin la victoire aux nationales, il ne restait plus qu'une seule étape avant de quitter enfin le lycée...le bal de fin d'année des seniors.

Santana voulait être reine du bal, bien sûr! Elle demanda donc à Kevin, le quaterback vedette de l'équipe d'être son cavalier puisqu'ils sortaient ensemble.

Elle choisit sa robe seule, avec un pincement au coeur en se remémorant la séance d'essayage qui avait eu lieu l'an dernier pour le bal des juniors, elle essuya les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

Le grand soir arriva enfin, Santana était prête pour son sacre, cette année rien ne se mettrait en travers de la route. Elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre Kevin qui devait passer la chercher chez elle.

On frappa à la porte de sa chambre, elle ouvrit en pensant voir Kevin mais elle se retrouva façe à quelques membres du glee club.

- Mais, qu'est-ce que vous faites là?

- Santana, commença Quinn, nous devons te parler. D'abord, il faut que tu sois consciente que toutes les personnes présentes ici sont au courant de tes sentiments envers Brittany...

- Mais je...

- Non Santana, ne m'interromps pas. Je te connais depuis des années, je t'ai vue devenie amie avec Brittany, devenir sa meilleure amie, je t'ai vue tomber amoureuse d'elle, je t'ai vue la protéger, passer ses examens à sa place pour qu'elle reste au même niveau que nous, je t'ai vue l'encourager quand elle a voulu chanter en solo, tu as toujours été là pour elle, il faut que tu le sois encore, c'est ta dernière chance. Tu es une garce Santana, mais je t'aime, on t'aime tous, on vous aime toutes les deux.

- Santana, interrompit Rachel, j'ai deux pères gays, bien sûr que j'ai deviné pour Brittany et toi, Finn est également au courant, il faut dire que tu as crié le prénom de Brittany lorsque tu as couché avec lui, Finn n'est peut-être pas le garçon le plus malin du monde mais il a vite compris. Je sais aussi que quand tu m'insultes c'est parce que tu es triste, frustrée et en rage contre toi même. Tu ne me croiras peut-être pas Santana mais je tiens à toi, et je sais ce que c'est de souffrir par amour.

- Santana, dit Kurt, je sais que c'est dur, je le sais mieux que personne, mais j'ai trouvé Blaine, tu as trouvé Brittany, ne le laisse pas s'échapper.

- Tu es une garce Santana, dit Mercedes, mais quand je chante avec toi, je sens ta colère mais aussi tout l'amour que tu ressens pour Brittany, il faut que tu fasses quelque chose. On aime beaucoup Carmen mais nous savons aussi qu'elle n'est pas son âme soeur, dans 2 mois vous serez peut-être séparées pour toujours, tu le regretteras toute ta vie si tu n'agis pas ce soir.

Santana pleurait à chaudes larmes en répétant qu'elle ne pouvait pas, qu'elle allait décevoir ses parents, être reniée, qu'elle ne méritait pas Brittany.

- Mi hija, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? la mère de Santana venait de rentrer dans la chambre de sa fille.

- Maman, je suis tellement désolée. Je ne peux rien te dire, mais je suis désolée, je suis désolée. Ses larmes devirent incontrolables.

- Est-ce que vous pourriez nous laisser quelques secondes, demanda Maria Lopez.

- Bien sûr, Santana nous seront là lorsque tu descendras.

Quinn et toute la petite bande sortirent de la chambre pour laisser un peu Santana et sa mère discuter.

- Santana, écoute moi, quoi qu'il se passe, quoi que tu fasses, ton père et moi on t'aimera toujours. Tu peux tout me dire.

- Non, maman, pas cette fois, tu ne comprendrais pas.

- Ne pas comprendre quoi? l'amour?

Santana regarda sa mère avec des yeux effrayés.

- Santana, je suis ta mère. Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué que tu étais au plus bas dernièrement malgré la victoire du glee club. Tu bois, tu t'enfermes dans ta chambre pour pleurer en écoutant Songbird des Fleedwood Mac. La mère de Brittany m'a dit qu'elle était en couple avec une certaine Carmen, on ne la voit plus à la maison, tu ne parles plus d'elle. Ma chérie, ton père et moi savons ce que tu éprouves pour Brittany et nous sommes désolées qu'elle ne se soit pas apperçue de la personne magnifique que tu es.

- Je ne savais pas comment vous alliez réagir, je suis désolée, j'ai cru que vous alliez me renier, sanglota Santana.

- Tu aurais pourrais nous accorder un peu plus de crédit que ça, ton père et moi attendions simplement que ce soit toi qui en parle mais vu la situation nous avons pensé qu'il fallait prendre les devants.

- Ce n'est pas Brittany qui m'a repoussée, c'est moi. J'avais peur de votre réaction, de celles des autres membres du glee club, de tout le monde.

- Santana, dit Maria, est-ce que tu te souviens, quand tu avais 10 ans, tu connaissais Brittany depuis 4 ans, on vous a demandé de dessiner ce que vous vouliez être plus tard, tu te souviens de ce que tu as dessinné?

Santana répondit négativement. Maria lui tendit alors une feuille, Santana la retourna et se mit à pleurer de plus belle. Le dessin de Santana les représentait elle et Brittany, dans de belles robes, se tenant la main et allant vers l'entrée du lycée au-dessus de laquelle on pouvait voir "bal de fin d'année". Le dessin était traversé par les mots "Santana et Brittany pour toujours"

- Ma chérie, ton rêve n'était pas d'être reine de la promo, tu as dessiné Brittany heureuse avec toi sur ce dessin. Il n'est pas encore trop tard.

- Merci Maman.

Santana embrassa sa mère et rejoignit ses amis dans le hall d'entrée. Arrivée en bas, elle s'aperçut que Kevin était là.

- Kevin, je suis désolée, je ne peux pas aller au bal avec toi. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

- Il faut que je me trouve une cavalière pour ce soir, je veux absolument gagner. Quinn?

- Non merci, répondit Quinn. Ce n'est plus mon but cette année. J'ai changé. Je... non je ne peux pas.

Kevin sortit de la maison des Lopez en étant furieux et pressé de trouver une partenaire de "rechange".

- Santana, que faisons-nous? demanda Rachel

- On va au bal, mais j'aimerais faire un détour si ça ne vous embête pas.

Les voitures s'arrèterent devant la maison des Pierce, tout le monde espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard et que Brittany ne soit déjà pas partie avec Carmen au bal.

Santana sonna, elle attendit mais personne ne vint lui ouvrir, elle déposa le dessin devant l'entrée, regagna sa voiture les yeux remplis de larmes et ils partirent tous ensemble pour le bal.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit.

- Mince, Lord Tubbington, je t'ai déjà dit que tu pouvais ouvrir la porte quand je suis sous la douche, j'arrive toujours trop tard, dit Brittany en regardant son chat.

Brittany vit alors le dessin sur le pas de la porte, le ramassa et se mit à pleurer. A côté de l'écriture d'enfant, on distinguait à présent une écriture d'adulte "je t'aime Brit, je suis désolée, laisse-moi une chance".

C'est à cet instant précis que Carmen arriva, elle resta le souffle coupé devant la beauté de Brittany. Elle lui tendit alors un bracelet fait de roses blanches.

- C'est ma fleur préférée.

- Je sais, Santa...euh tu me l'a dis un jour.

- Non, tu allais parler de Santana.

- Oui, c'est elle qui me l'a dit, lors de notre première soirée au Breadstix, elle m'a dit que c'était ta fleur préférée et celle que tu voulais porter pour le bal.

Brittany regarda le dessin et vit que Santana, à l'âge de 10 ans, avait dessiné ce bracelet au poignet de Santana.

- C'est fini, n'est-ce pas? demanda Carmen

- Je suis désolée, répondit Brittany

- Je devais m'y attendre, j'ai toujours su que je ne la remplacerais jamais, que tu ne serais jamais totalement à moi.

- Carmen, si tu veux être honnête avec toi-même et avec moi...j'ai vu la façon dont tu regardais Quinn...

Carmen rougit, elle avait en effet remarqué l'autre blonde et commençait à l'apprécier de plus en plus.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, tu ne m'en veux pas, allons au bal.

Santana et les autres étaient arrivés depuis 10 minutes, le glee club avait décidé de poser tous ensemble afin d'éviter aux célibataires de poser seuls, ça réconforta un peu Santana de se savoir entourée et aimée malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire.

Son coeur s'arrêta l'espace de quelques secondes lorsqu'elle vit Brittany et Carmen faire leur entrée, Brittany tenait dans sa main le dessin. Carmen embrassa Brittany sur la joue, lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille et s'éloigna. Quinn sursauta également, elle ne s'attendait pas à frissonner en voyant Carmen dans sa robe, elle ne savait définitivement pas ce qui lui arrivait mais elle se jura qu'elle prendrait moins de temps que Santana pour le découvrir.

Le principal Figgins annonça le roi et la reine du bal. Finalement, cela importait peu pour tout le monde sauf pour les principaux intéressés. Il déclara le bal officiellement ouvert, et comme l'année précédente Santana et Mercedes montèrent sur scène pour assurer l'ambiance musicale de la soirée.

Santana scruta la salle, elle vit Mike et Tina tendrement enlacés, Puck et Laurent riant aux éclats, Artie essayant d'impressionner une fille, Kurt et Blaine se regardant amoureusement, et puis elle vit Carmen s'approcher de Quinn et lui dire quelque chose à l'oreille, ce qui fit rougir Quinn. Santana n'en crut pas ses yeux, c'est alors qu'elle croisa le regard de Brittany et elle sut, elle sut que c'était le moment, leur moment.

Santana glissa un mot à Mercedes qui descendit de la scène, laissant la scène à la jeune fille. Elle soupira, s'approcha des musiciens, elle savait exactement ce qu'elle allait chanter, elle leur demande s'il connaissait "Come to my window" de Melissa Etheridge, ils acquiescèrent au grand soulagement de Santana.

Elle se mit à chanter en ne quittant pas Brittany du regard.

Come to my window

Crawl inside, wait by the light

of the moon

Come to my window

I'll be home soon

I would dial the numbers

Just to listen to your breath

I would stand inside my hell

And hold the hand of death

You don't know how far I'd go

To ease this precious ache

You don't know how much I'd give

Or how much I can take

Just to reach you

Just to reach you

Just to reach you

Come to my window

Crawl inside, wait by the light

of the moon

Come to my window

I'll be home soon

Keeping my eyes open

I cannot afford to sleep

Giving away promises

I know that I can't keep

Nothing fills the blackness

That has seeped into my chest

I need you in my blood

I am forsaking all the rest

Just to reach you

Just to reach you

Oh to reach you

Come to my window

Crawl inside, wait by the light

of the moon

Come to my window

I'll be home soon

I don't care what they think

I don't care what they say

What do they know about this

love anyway

Come to my window

Crawl inside, wait by the light

of the moon

Come to my window

I'll be home soon

La chanson était terminée, elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire, elle regardait Brittany en attendant un signe de sa part qui lui dirait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix, que Brittany lui pardonnait. Le silence régnait dans la salle, comme si tout le monde attendait également la réaction de Brittany.

Elle se mit alors à avancer vers la scène, les gens se reculèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive au centre de la piste. Elle tendit la main.

- Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends ce moment, ce fut tout ce qu'elle réussit à dire avant de se mettre à pleurer mais de joie cette fois.

Santana descendit les marches quatre à quatre et se précipita vers Brittany, en étant bien consciente d'être scrutées par des centaines de paires d'yeux mais elle n'en avait rien à faire car dans ses personnes se trouvaient ses meilleurs amis qui les soutiendraient quoi qu'il arrive.

- Brittany, je t'aime. Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à pouvoir le clamer haut et fort, tu es ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux dans la vie. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être quelqu'un de meilleur quand tu es à mes côtés. Je sais que j'ai tardé à te le dire, peut-etre qu'il est trop tard mais si nos chemins doivent se séparer, je ne veux pas avoir ce regret.

- Santana, tu l'as écrit toi même il y a des années, Santana et Brittany pour toujours.

Brittany s'avança alors vers Santana et l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait. Santana ne prêta même pas attention aux applaudissements qui retentirent dans la salle. Seule Brittany comptait, et ce serait toujours comme ça, pour toujours.

- Brit, l'année prochaine, je pars à l'université, je ne sais pas s'il y a un avenir pour nous, je suis tellement désolée d'avoir été si lâche.

- San, peu importe où tu ailles, il y a aura toujours une école de danse qui sera ravie d'avoir la meilleure danseuse du monde comme prof...je suis Brittany, bitch!

Santana sourit et se dit que tout allait très bien se passer. Les autres les rejoignirent pour faire la fête.

- Quelqu'un a vu Quinn? demanda Rachel

- Quelqu'un a vu Carmen? demanda Puck

Santana et Brittany se regardèrent.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour elle, faisons la fête, je suis sûre qu'elles vont bien.

Santana embrassa Brittany et elles se mirent à danser. Santana n'était peut-être pas la reine du bal mais elle avait tout gagné ce soir là.


End file.
